


All Work and No Play Makes Tom a Dull Boy

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: In which Haz interrupts Tom's Homecoming workout regimen and Tom decides he needs to teach him a lesson.Just a porno, basically, in which watching Tom box turns Haz into a desperate cockslut and then Tom bangs him against the ropes in the boxing ring (realistic?  Probably not, but I'm doing it anyway).I'm sorry if this is completely cheesy.





	All Work and No Play Makes Tom a Dull Boy

Of all the things Haz loves to watch Tom do---play with children, play with dogs, run his hand through his hair, walk into the room---there's something fucking primal about watching his boyfriend box that never fails to get him going.

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't necessarily describe Tom as the manliest bloke on the block, but Tom shadow boxing, ducking and weaving like he's fighting an opponent instead of an inanimate punching bag, bare arms flying, muscles flexing, hair all messy and sweaty, that, well, makes Haz want Tom to fuck him.

And Haz doesn't generally categorize himself as a "bottom"---he and Tom don't really categorize themselves as strictly anything, whatever happens happens---but yea, he's watching his boyfriend currently being all masculine and sweaty and aggressive, and he wants Tom to manhandle him.

The problem is getting Tom's attention, because his boyfriend is way too intensely focused on dueling his punching bag when Harrison wants that expression of sweaty intense determination on Tom's face while he's pounding _him_ like that.

Preferably hard, and from behind.  And possibly in the boxing ring.

His intentionally melodramatic shout of "ADRIIIIIAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!" only gets him a huff and an eye roll, and well that just won't do.

So he saunters up to the ring, pulls himself with long limber limbs, trying to look eminently fuckable in his tank top and the hair he's ruffled out of place.  "Won yet, Rocky?" he teases.

"Busy, Haz," Tom huffs, fists flying three more blows in rapid succession, the bag rocking with each hit like Haz wants to be rocking with---

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Tom asks in mild irritation, part curiosity, "I thought you were going out with Charlotte."

"Yeah," Haz admits, rubbing the back of his neck a touch guiltily while still hoping it looks sexy, "Brother-sister time doesn't seem interesting right this second though."

"Well could you find something else to do besides distracting me?" Tom's voice is rough, out of breath, and if Tom is trying to make him any less horny, that is decidedly not helping.

Harrison gives an elaborate shrug.  "Maybe that's what I want to be doing."

Tom steps away from the bag and throws his head back with an exaggerated growl.  Haz wants to lick the sweat off his neck.  "C'mon, Haz, you know I gotta get in shape for this!"

"From where I'm looking, you're already in pretty good shape, mate."  Haz does his best leer.

Tom looks at him, finally really looks at him.  His hair is all sticking up and he's sweaty and bare-armed and he looks a little pissed, but his eyes are dark as he looks at Haz, and the taller boy feels a little tingle that he's finally gotten his lover's attention.

"Oh yea?"  And there's definitely a challenge in there, so Haz drapes himself languidly over the ropes, leering even more and drawling out an exaggerated "Yuuuup."

And then Tom is striding straight into his personal space, all manful and aggressive, and yanking Haz into a bruising kiss, the other boy letting out a surprise "oomp!" before he starts to reciprocate, but Tom isn't interested in much kissing right now, because he's spinning Haz around and throwing him up to brace himself on the ropes and yanking his trousers down off his ass, growling " _fucking distracting me, damn attention hog, interrupting my very important workout..._ "

"Maybe...." Haz cuts off with an embarrassingly high gasp as Tom shoves two spit-slicked fingers up his bum with no preamble, working him rough and hard, Haz obligingly spreading his thighs, "Maybe I was offering to help you with another workout..."

"Or maybe you were just being _bad_ ," Tom growls, putting on a deep low voice in Haz's ear that drives him crazy and has him squirming in anticipation, " _And bad boys get punished._ "

"Hnnnngh," Haz groaned inarticulately, Tom pressing him behind him, spreading his cheeks, mouthing hotly at the back of his neck and his shoulder, "In that case, yes Thomas, I most definitely was interrupting you.  I'm a Very Bad Man."

Tom huffed a breathy laugh against his neck.  "Fucking cockslut," he huffs, and then Haz rears up against the invasion in his rear, rough and hard, and this is what he wanted, but it burns and he focuses on Tom's lips on the back of his neck and Tom's strong hands on his bare ass, wills his body to relax, because Tom isn't having slow and gentle today, he's all keyed-up still. 

There's a small obligatory pause, because Tom couldn't ever bring himself to fuck Haz really truly thoughtlessly, a tender kiss to Haz's shoulder that slightly belies the rough aggressive top Tom is trying to play right now, but then Tom's hips are kicking into gear like a train leaving the station, and Haz is rocking forward with each thrust, bracing himself on the ropes, and it's only a few pumps before Tom is finding his groove and hitting Haz's prostate and making him moan embarrassingly loudly in the empty gym and the lights on the ceiling are matched by the stars bursting behind his eyelids.

Close behind him, nose in his sweat-damped hair, hot breath puffing past his ear, Tom is growling an endless litany of curses and utterances, " _so fucking tight, open up so good for me, always so good for me, yea, just like that, yeah, fuck Haz, so good..._ " and Haz doesn't know if Tom's babbling is something he can't hold in or whether he's doing it for Haz's benefit, but either way he doesn't want him to shut up.

It's almost embarrassingly quick when one of Tom's hands slides from his hip around his front and grasps him, beating him off in firm, rough strokes that have Haz moaning shamelessly until only a few strokes later his orgasm hits him like a freight train and he sags against the ropes while rocking into Tom's hand and splattering strings of white onto the ring floor.  It'd almost be embarrassing how he went off so fast and so hard, except behind him Tom's hips are stuttering and Tom is cursing in his ear, _fuckfuckFUCK,_ and Haz rears back against the sharp bite to his shoulder as Tom shoots his load inside him.

Everything is hot and sweaty and sticky.  They pant breathlessly together, Haz sagging against the ropes like a knocked out opponent, and Tom sagging against Haz's back, and then Tom pulls out more gently than he'd pushed in. 

Haz turns around a little gingerly, because he just got fucked like a train.  Tom is pulling his pants back up and brushing a hand through his even more fucked-up hair, and he looks as fucked-out and wrecked as Haz feels.

"Goddamnit, Haz," Tom sighs, and Haz can't help but agree.

"Hate to say it, mate," Harrison ventures after a moment, carefully pulling his own pants back up, shifting a little at the vaguely squishy feel of Tom's come leaking out, and yeah it's definitely gonna be shower time, "But I think I might need to interrupt you more often."

And then Tom's eyes are still dark with a lust that's not fully satisfied, and he does that hair sweep again, and how is that so fucking sexy, and says "Actually I think it might be time for a break.  I think I'm gonna hit the showers and you look like you should join me."

As Tom leads the way for the locker room, trailing Haz behind him by the hand, Haz can't keep the giddy grin off his face.

_Cockslut?_ Yea, when it comes to Tom, he guesses maybe if the shoe fits, sometimes you just have to lace that bitch up and wear it.


End file.
